The present invention relates to welding gloves. More specifically, the present invention relates to a welding glove including an index finger and middle finger portion that are at least twice the size of the remaining finger portions, for the purpose of facilitating the manipulation of a welding torch trigger and providing a means for alleviating the stress and discomfort associated with prolonged actuation of the welding torch trigger.
Welders typically wear protective clothing, such as welding gloves, to protect against the heat generated by a welding torch and to protect against sputtering metal generated during the welding process. During the welding process, a welder must squeeze the trigger of a welding torch for prolonged periods of time. Squeezing the trigger for such extended amounts of time can be quite painful to a user, in particular to his or her middle and index fingers since, typically, those are the fingers squeezing the trigger and enduring the majority of the stress. Over time, welders may develop disorders or conditions, such as arthritis, carpel tunnel, and the like to these fingers during this occupational exposure.
Currently, conventional welding gloves provide finger portions that include some padding but do not include index and middle finger portions that provide enough support configured to aid in squeezing a welding torch trigger and absorbing or alleviating the stress applied thereto.
It is therefore desirable to provide a welding glove with improved finger portions that provide more support to the fingers of a user when operating a welding torch.